I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)
by kawaiitypes
Summary: It's rough going from a world where none of your actions matter to a world that seems like all of them do. It's nice being in a world where nearly all of your fantasies are walking, living creatures. Two girls set out to catch 'em all, but training's not as easy as it looks and more dangerous than they could have ever imagined. They might need more balls. (Pocket Bishie!fic)


Hello, internets! Do any of you guys remember the whole "Pocket Bishonen/Bishoujo!" craze that went on for a while? If so, then this is my very late contribution to it.

If not, it's like Pokémon, but with hot fictional characters. Pretty much. Mostly.

Feel free to review, and thanks for clicking the link!

Disclaimer: The "Pocket Bishonen!" site was created by Tokio 

* * *

_It starts off like this_

An ordinary girl, with a mundane customer service job flops on her couch after work. She's in her early twenties, so maybe woman's the more proper term but she still _feels_ like a girl. An unmarried, dead-end job having, not going places in life like her friends kind of girl. At least she has her laptop to keep her company. Maybe she was too old to be so enamored with cartoons and all these fictional things, but it'd been the sweetest escape she'd had ever since she was younger. If she'd had her choice, she'd be a hero instead. Live an extra-ordinary life that mattered, or at least get to fly.

Instead, she kicks off her shoes, hops on Hulu, and turns on her messaging client, just the one. Her shirt's the next to go, and she hates that damn thing, it's way too big for her! But she can't find the one in her size, so it'll have to do for now. The idea of buying a new one wasn't appealing at all, it's money she could use for booze or more hot pockets.

Taking off the pants would just be too much effort, at least for now. As would eating, or anything other than watching this movie. It's one of those bad horror films, but so bad it was_ good_. Buckets of blood and unlikable college kids aplenty, and four of them had died when her phone finally rang. Before the person on the other end got to greet her, she pouts and cuts them off.

"I've already started the movie, you were supposed to call like an hour ago! You want me to start it over, or . . ."

"No, don't worry about it, just finish up. And did you forget we're in different time zones again?"

Okay, she'd totally forgotten that.

She'd met Cecilia on an online forum last year, and they'd been close ever since. As close as two people on opposite sides of the country with nearly opposite temperaments could be, anyway. It was a shame they hadn't met in person yet, but money was so tight. Ceci was always busy with her job anyway, she worked in a law firm. Of course, there was the chance that she was actually a dirty old man or an axe murderer, but it was pretty unlikely at this point.

After all, if it was on the internet it_ had_ to be true, right?

Speaking of which, her movie had been interrupted by a noisy pop up, it kind of looked like a new game was coming out. Or maybe a crossover event, judging from all the characters she recognized. Whatever it was, it looked pretty awesome, and she's a little distracted from the revelation that the killer had faked her death way back in the first scene.

"Maybe I did, but never mind, there's new game coming out and I think I _need_ it!"

"It looks pretty neat, yeah. Not that I'm any good at games."

Wait, how did she know that? Okay, maybe there was only one new game coming out at the moment, or maybe she was just that obvious. Pausing the movie entirely, she tilted her head.

"We're talking about the same thing, right?"

They were. It seemed a lot like a dating sim, what with the capturing these "bishies" and all. It looked like it was violating about a thousand copyright laws, but maybe it was just characters that looked a lot like the ones she knew. There was a link at the bottom of it, "_Make Me a Trainer~_!" all bright and enticing. It was either linking for more info, or this pop-up was going to crash her little used laptop straight to blue screen hell.

Or maybe even both.

But she'd always been a sucker for flashing lights and new things, so clicking the link was as easy as breathing, as easy as the bright light that engulfed her room afterwards. There wasn't any time to scream as a harsh wind came from out of nowhere, even though it felt like it was tearing her body apart. Just dropping the phone, blinding light, and then nothing at all.

Perhaps she'd finally learned to fly.

_Or maybe like that_


End file.
